


Secret Desires

by AmazingWriter



Category: DC Comics, DCU, Supergirl (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmazingWriter/pseuds/AmazingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara and Kara have been best friends for a while but as time goes by they both have been having feelings for each other and what turns out to be friendship then evolves into something more....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is indeed my first fanfic do not criticize my work or post anything negative to this feed. I despised some pairings in comics, games, etc so I believe that I want to make fanfics and change the pairings as I see fit. Leave a kudo, Comment, and Subscibe!

Kara has been looking outside her window to see the city of Metropolis capturing her gaze with its city lights and its tall buildings that her and her Cousin Clark fly by all the time. She just finished her fight with Lex Luthor and Metallo along side Clark, Kon, and the Bat family not too long ago in the outskirts of the city. They would've not have survived the fight without Batman and his team's help just in time, plus Lex and Metallo had Kryptonite with them so they would've died but luckily they didn't.

 

Suddenly her phone rings next to her in her bag and she saw the ID which was Clark calling her

"Hello?" Kara answered

"Hey Kara it's me Clark I just want to check up on you and see if your ok from that fight we had"

"Yeah I'm fine that was a close one back there thankfully Barbara came with Bruce and others" Kara said

"Thankfully Lex and Metallo are behind bars and everybody is safe, thank god no harm came to the civilians" Clark said

"Yup and how's Kon?" Kara said

"He's fine he went back to his apartment, I'm just here with Lois at home" Clark said

"Me I'm just looking outside the window looking at the endless night" 

"Ok well I gotta go Kara have a goodnight Cuzo I love you"

"Love you too bye"

Kara then hung up the phone and began to text her best friend Barbara.

 

Back in Gotham at the Batcave where the bats are Barbara then began to take off her costume and put on her regular clothes along side her teammates as their Superhero shifts are over she then got a text from her Friend Kara, Barbara and Kara have been friends since teenage years and for a year and a half she has been having this feeling towards Kara and she's very nervous to express or reveal on how she felt towards her. She felt that if she would tell Kara that she liked her that way their friendship would collapse and fall apart, so she would tell her but not now.

 

Barbara then picks up her phone and sees the text saying "Hey Barb how are you and the others holding up?"

 

Barbara replies saying "We're fine just done for the night"

 

Kara replies saying "thank you for helping us"

 

Barbara replies saying "No problem you would've done the same for me and besides that's what friends are for we help each other out"

 

Kara replies saying "Awwwwwww that's so true btw you have anything to do later?"

 

Barbara replies saying "Not really I mean it's only 10:30pm and I'm just going to go back to my apartment and watch TV for a half an hour and just sleep I mean there's barley any crime out in the city right now." 

 

Kara replies saying "Y'know it's more dangerous when there's a silent Gotham you never know what these Villains are planning I mean silent villains are more dangerous than active ones."

 

Barbara texted back "yup, anyways I gtg I'll text you or call you tomorrow bye!"

 

Kara then said bye back 

 

As the conversation ended between the two Dick then appeared

 

 

Dick then sat down next to The red head "What's up Babs?" 

 

"Nothing Kara just texted me about what happened in Metropolis with Lex and Metallo thanking me, right now I'm thinking about how to tell her how I felt"

 

Tim and Jason then came up to Babs 

 

"Sooooooo lady bats is in love with Supergirl!" Jason said curiously. Barbara then replied "I mean I'm just afraid of how will she will react to what I will tell her" Barbara Stated. Tim then steps in and tells her crossed armed "Just go with the flow find some signs that she might feel the same way about you maybe things will work out."

 

Then Dick stepped in "Yeah I mean just like what I did to Star (Starfire) I wanted to know if she liked me or not so then I payed closely attention to her as she showed some signs and evidence that she she had feelings for me, she even had a diary saying that she liked me so just play it cool." 

 

Barbara then replied "Okay I'll try."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are chapter 2. And to those of you who are riding along I'm really sorry chapter 1 was rushed and was short it's because I had no ideas for it but now I come with chapter 2 with long lines and a long chapter enjoy!

The sun rises on a Saturday Summer morning Kara wakes up out of her bed and opens up the curtains to see a bright sunny day in Metropolis. Kara turns on the 103.5 KTU radio station app on her phone to listen to music, when suddenly her phone rings and it turns out to be Babs.

 

Kara then swipes the call icon and puts the phone on her ear

 

"Hey Barb good morning." Kara answered. "Good morning to you too K-girl, listen ummmm I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out with me in Metropolis just for the day." Kara then bit her lip and then countered her statement back "Ok that sounds nice I have no plans or job to do Clark can cover for today and um do you want me to fly to Gotham and pick you up?" "Yeah I mean I mean I can't just go to the airport and fly there your my fast transportation!" Barbara Laughed. Kara laughed and replied "Ok what time?" "About like 10:30" Barbara said Kara then answered back "Ok I'll get ready now see you in an hour and a half" "Ok bye Kara" Barbara said. "Bye Babs kiss kiss" she then made smooching noises on the phone and hangs up.

 

While the phone hangs up Barbara then smiles and said to herself "kiss kiss to you too sexy." She then goes to the Gotham Bay to wait for her friend.

 

As the conversation ended Kara then put the phone down and put her hand over her mouth and her cheeks were as red as blood she said to herself "Oh my god why did I do those kissing sounds over the phone, Dammit that'll give away my position to me having a crush on her!"

 

Kara also had the same feelings for Barbara, she had this romantic feeling about her ever since the day they both met as batgirl and supergirl it's just that like Barbara she didn't want to tell her about how she felt not only did Kara thought that it would ruin their friendship together she also though that Barbara would reject her and would be disgusted by her and is not a lesbian or bisexual as the Girl of Steel was. She then put her hand away from her mouth and then began to get ready for her day with Barbara.

 

Kara once again put on the radio and began to brush her teeth and headed to the bathroom to Take a bath but in a super speed paste.

 

The radio then puts on Kara's favorite song which was Gifts and curses by Yellowcard, she liked that song because it was kind of like a love song reminding her about Barbara and all the times they spent together in their adventures. Kara then began to put on her sneakers, skirt, and shirt while singing along with the song. She wanted to look good when Babs see her she didn't want to be dissatisfied with her appearance so she tried her best to look fashionable.

 

Gifts and curses by Yellowcard

"Mary belongs to the words of a song" "I try to be strong for her try not to be wrong for her" 

"But she will not wait for me anymore, anymore."

"Why did I say all those things before I was sure" "(She is the one) but I have a purpose" 

"(She is the one) and I have to fight this" "(She is the one) A villain I can't knock down..."

"I see your face with every punch I take and every bone I break its all for you"

"And my worst pains are words I cannot say still I will always fight on for you"

 

Kara then looked into the mirror and took a breathe and said to herself "Be cool Maid of might, just relax when the time is right the time is right!"

 

Kara then goes to a secluded little area where no one was looking and flew straight up high into the sky and began going to head towards Gotham she then flew slowly it's only 40 minutes early she thought that there's no need to rush. But as she was flying in the air she was then greeted by her cousin The Man of Steel Himself Superman or her cousin Clark Kent also known as the last Sun of Krypton Kal El.

 

"Kara where are you going?" Clark asked

"I'm going to see Barbara." Kara answered back. Clark then looked at her mysteriously "What for a play date?" It's not a play date we're just gonna have a little girl time!" Kara exclaimed but the Man of Steel was looking at her funny he knew something was up with Kara and her relationship with Barbara. Clark asked her another question "Soooooo Kara let me ask you something, remember when you were staying at my place for the weekend and I went out to get some groceries for Lois?"

 

Kara then looked back at him and told him "Yes" then he began to expand his question "Nobody was in the house while I was getting the stuff and by the time I got back to the apartment I heard some weird noises coming from you."

 

Kara then looked away in shock as she remembered that day when she was at Clark's house all by herself when she was maturbating to a picture of Barbara and let out some moans, groans, and gasping.

 

THREE WEEKS AGO

 

"Ok Kara make yourself comfortable while I go and get some groceries alright?" Clark said

"Alright see you later Clark" Kara said

 

Clark then left the house and Kara did nothing but watch TV and do some other stuff but as time went by she then began to think about Barbara (The Bat). She went to the guest room and began to take out her phone and put up a picture of herself and Ms. Gordon that they took together while on a mission to take down Brainiac.

 

The picture showed Babs unmasked and just showed her beautiful sexy face with Brownish eyes and piercing red hair, she then unzipped her pants and put her hand into her pussy then began fantasizing about Barbara touching her, kissing her and just dominating her with her sexiness. Kara then began to rub her Clint and started to stroke it and finger herself, masterbating. She let out a gasp at first then it turned to Soft moans and kept looking at that picture continuing to fantasize about her making love to Babs. Time went by and she pictured Babs completely naked and her sucking on her boobs and kissing her passionately. And after all that she came, her climax was overwhelming her body and her orgasm was spontaneous.

 

While she was enjoying the aftershocks Clark then arrived at the doorstep and with his super hearing he could hear Kara making those noises and made a confused face and suddenly opened the door. With that Kara heard the door open and quickly put her pants back up and turned off her phone while Clark was entering his home and put on the TV as quick as a flash.

 

Kara then came to Clark saying "Hey Clark how was shopping?" 

 

Clark responded "Fine what are you up to? I heard some strange noises." Kara's heart began to race she didn't want to let Clark know yet that she was Bisexual and liked other women, although she had some relationships with guys but that's besides the point she had a crush on her Super Heroine friend Batgirl!

 

"Uhhhh I was just watching this movie on the AMC channel it's uh James Bond movie!" Kara claimed

 

Clark let out a concerned face and he just said "Ok" and put all the groceries away. Later on while Clark was doing laundry and Lois came home from work from the Daily Planet, Clark didn't had work it was his day off he wanted to do house work and some chores but when he was going to get Kara's sheets he would spot some wet stains on her bed with his X ray vision. But of course he uses X Ray vison on his and Lois' clothes and sheets to see what was dirty but he saw cum stains and was confused at this point so he asked Kara about them and Kara lied telling Clark she spilled water on them. Later on that night while Kara and Lois were sleeping Clark secretly entered Kara's room to see what was Kara hiding, Clark found a picture on Kara's phone revealing Barbara and found notes on her phone saying stuff about Barbara and at that moment Clark knew about Kara's crush and sexuality. He decided not to tell Kara there he thought that maybe another time 

 

PRESENT DAY

 

Clark told Kara everything about what he found after that question and Kara looked back at him with tears in her eyes and Kara then mumbled back "Clark c'mon I need to tell you something lets land at this building." The two Kryptonians then landed on a building and Kara then reveals her secret to her cousin.

 

"Clark, *Sniff* that day when you were out I was masterbating to Barbara" she then wipes the tears in her eyes and Clark's eyes then soften then continuing her explanation "I've been having this feeling about Barbara ever since the day we met and I'm Bisexual and I have a crush on her!" "I was afraid to tell you because I thought I would lose you" then begins to look away.

 

Clark put his hand on Kara's cheek and pulled her face towards him and wiped the tears off her eyes, he then began to smile and say to Kara "You're not going to lose me, it's fine that you like another girl I can accept that." Kara's face then looked shocked and said to Clark "You are?" Clark said back "Of course I love you no matter what you are I mean your family your my cousin and I'll never leave your side and I'll always help you!" 

 

Kara then hugged Clark and Superman hugged her back, Kara kissed his cheek and said "I love you Clark, but how am I going to tell Babs on how I feel?" Kara asked as they both let go of each other. Kal answered back "I don't know about that you need to tell her when the time is right and when she likes you she likes you but the hard part is when she don't like you that way." 

 

Kara then looked worried "That's what I'm afraid about what if she doesn't like me and what if our friendship goes down?" Clark crossed his arms and says "Well we'll see what happens in the meantime try getting closer to each other and when the time is right you'll tell Babs how you feel." Clark then hears police sirens and flies up the sky and yells out "I'll take care of this just go and have fun with her" Clark winks at Kara and flies away.

 

Kara then flies up in the air heading for Gotham.

 

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile the Redhead was waiting patiently at the Gotham Bay sitting at a bench watching the shores and the blue sea along with birds and Segals chirping flying low and the sun shining above the skies. It was sunny outside it was really a beautiful day for them to spend, she didn't think or plan out what were they're going to do today but they'll think of something after all they have the entire day it's not like they're going to go out and fight crime let Batman or Superman deal with it or the Justice League at least. All Barbara wanted was to take the rest of the day off and so does Kara just the two of them, but what's also roaming in her mind was that does Kara like her that way? How will she know that she likes Her? It's a very scary thought, not to mention that she's hiding it from her ever since they met and what's even more scarier was the point of telling her that she loves her. The two Heroines are both very scared to reveal their feelings for each other it's like Scarecrow sprayed them with fear gas, Barbara then clenched her feelings together and exhaled she then is going to see some signs or some clues on how Kara feels about her she'll just see how is Kara acting towards herself and her but as she is thinking to herself she would spot a hand over her shoulder revealing Kara with a warm smile on her face.

 

"Hey there, you ready to go?" Kara said

 

"Kara hey and wow you look nice, and wow your here early" Barbara said looking at her watch 

 

"Well what can you expect I'm Supergirl Remember?" Kara said 

 

"Oh ha silly me" Barbara smiled

 

Kara then sat next to Barbara looking along side the view that is in front of her of the water splashing near the rocks and the waves moving, she then looked at Barbara and asked her "So what're we gonna to today Ms Gordon?" She questioned.

 

"I dunno what do you think we should do?" Barbara said 

 

"Well I was thinking we could go to the movies and see that action flick I wanted to see." She said

 

"What The mask of Zorro?" The Redhead said

 

"Yeah I mean I'm dying to see that movie!" Kara said 

 

"Ok um sure why not I love action movies too what time does it start?" Barbara said

 

"11 o'clock" She said. Barbara then got up from the seat as Kara got up too "ok let's go then" Barbara said as the two women then walked to the Theater.

 

After they both got their movie tickets they then looked for a seat and sat down at the front as the previews were about to start rolling, "It feels really nice to be spending time with you Barbara I don't remember spending time with you like this y'know just as regular people not as Superheroes" Kara whispered. "I know I'm also glad that I can finally take a break from all that crime fighting and staying up late working nights" Barbara whispered back "Hmmmm" Kara hummed.

 

As Kara was out of focus and her eyes glued to the screen watching the upcoming movie trailers and commercials Barbara layed her eyes on her looking at her, she just was amazed by Kara's Beauty her Curly hair, her eyes, her Breast size, her face textures, just everything about Kara makes Barbara so Horny and so in love Barbara then began to thought to herself.

 

"Oh my god, she's beautiful just look at her those hips, those lips especially wearing lipstick god I want her lips to touch mine real bad her tongue in my mouth and her hands all over me touching me oh oh my god I'm starting to get wet and that perfume she's wearing oh god that's making me want to lose control!" Barbara then began to cross her legs together as she was feeling the wetness in her area and tries to focus on the screen in front of her to see that the movies was about to start.

 

Only an hour an a half into the movie Barbara then told Kara that she has to use the Ladies room and came out of the theater auditorium and into the bathroom stall and pulled down her pants and started to finger herself. She wasn't into the movie that they were seeing and just did it just for Kara but while she was sitting down next to her she just wanted to have Kara so bad that she just had to masterbate, it sounded perverted yes but Barbara just wanted to fuck Kara so bad. She then stroked her pussy with her fingers going slowly as she wanted the orgasm to be very please filling and good, Barbara was imagining Kara just kissing her, tasting her Breasts, Kissing her back, touching her, imagining Kara lying down naked while on top of her kissing her body going lower and put her hand on her vagina and start rubbing her Clint as Kara would moan in pleasure, and just simply making love to her. Barbara then put two fingers into her mouth tasting herself and let out a loud moan as she never tasted that good she then let out a soft sign and then began moaning and went faster on her stroking her Clint then covered her mouth as her orgasm was then released trying to hold in her noises, when suddenly she heard a woman knocking on the bathroom door then Barbara quickly pulled her panties and pants up as the woman on the other side asked her "Ms are you alright?" Barbara then replied "yes" and came out of the bathroom to wash her hands and returned to the theater with Kara.

 

Kara then looked at Barbara with a wondered face "Where have you been? Youve been gone for a long time you missed parts of the movie" Kara hissed. 

 

"Sorry I just ate really bad eggs this morning" Barbara lied "and don't worry about the movie I could watch it on blu ray when it comes out."

 

Kara then nodded and went back to the movie and so did Barbara.

 

 

The movie then finished and Barbara and Kara walked out of the theater 

 

"That was a good movie did you enjoyed yourself?" Kara then asked

 

"Yeah it was ok so anyways what else do you want to do?" Babs questioned 

 

"Let's go to the mall" Kara answered

 

After spending 3 hours in the mall shopping, eating some lunch, and buying some other things Barbara and Kara had a really good time together as best friends they did alot and by leaving the mall Kara then began to think about what's she's going to say to Barbara by the end of this day she just was very nervous to tell Barbara that she loves her and how she wants to be her lover or girlfriend and it was 5 o'clock and the end of the day is nearly here.

 

"So um Kara thank you for the hat you bought me that's really sweet of you!"

 

"Anytime that's what friends are for!" Kara stated 

 

"Well we watched the movie and we're done with the mall anything else you want to do?" Barbara said

 

"Why don't we go to the park and watch the sunset? After that we could go grab some dinner." Kara said

 

"Sounds great c'mon lets go" Kara then grabbed her hand and they both walked to the park.

 

They both found a spot where they could lie down and relaxed on the green grass benethe them, they both looked at the orange yellowish horizon and the sun in the middle of it. "It's so beautiful just look at that view" Barbara said "Not just beautiful it's good for me I mean remember Babs I'm Kryptonian and Krytonians need solar radiation of the Suns rays to get stronger and to survive, I mean the sun's light reflects on my skin to make me stronger and faster and tougher just like my cousin Clark" Kara stated. "It's a good thing you have that luxury I mean at least you have a power source us humans do not we're not like you I wish we are but we are not" Barbara said "Yeah I know I wish humans are like us too think about it you with powers and all that potential" Kara said. "I would like that" Barbara smiled.

 

Kara then looked at Barbara and said her name "Barbara" 

 

"Yes Kara?" 

 

"Um--- well uh I've been thinking to tell you this-" Kara stuttered as she was nervous on what she's going to tell Barbara which was her reveal.....

 

Kara looked into the Red head's eyes as the Red head would look back at the blonde alien

 

Kara was going to do it to tell Barbara that she is in love with her while Barbara is waiting for a response 

 

Kara found her voice again and said "Barbara I-" when suddenly Kara's phone goes off seeing that her cousin Kon was calling also known as Superboy

 

"WHAT!?" Kara hissed

 

"Wow you suck man!" Kon signed

 

Barbara then looked at Kara "who is that?" Barbara asked

 

"My other annoying cousin Kon!" Kara answered back without the phone on her ear "I heard that!" Kon said on the other line.  
"I'm sorry Barbara would you excuse me for a moment?" "Sure go ahead" Barbara said.

 

Kara then relocated herself to a nearby tree and began to put the phone at her ear to begin her conversation with Superboy, "What do you what?" Kara asked, "You really suck how could you be that nervous on telling Babs? Just say it already!" Kara then began to be confused and asked Kon what is he talking about "I'm watching you from over here you see me I'm hiding in this tree!" Kara then looked at that tree and hanged up her phone as her eyes were glowing red with heat vision and stormed to Kon. "ARE YOU SPYING ON ME? CREEP!" Kara yelled.

 

"Yeah until you came here I saw everything and I heard everything from Clark about you and how you feel about your lady friend over there" as he pointed at Barbara looking towards the sunset. Kara then pulled Kon out of the tree and started to squeez his arm.

 

"Ow let me go!" Kon struggled

 

"Listen up if you ruin this for me your going to be eating your own ass for breakfast do you understand?" Kara growled then let go of his arm

 

"Ok alright I was just trying to help just go for it kiss already tell her man!" Kon said

 

"I was gonna but you stopped me thankfully I'm not going to tell her yet now if you excuse me I gotta go" Kara then walked away and went towards Barbara

 

"Sorry just had a phone call to make" Kara said "It's ok anyway the sun just set, let's go get something I'm starved." Barbara said and they both got up and walked to a nearby restaurant Kon was spotted by Kara flying in the air shaking his head and Kara pointed the middle finger at him, he chuckled and then flew away.....

 

After eating dinner it was late it was 8 o'clock and the day was over.....

 

"I had a really fun time with you Kara you're the best" Barbara exclaimed

 

"Oh it's nothing I had a fun time with you too maybe next Saturday we can spend time together again y'know a little girl time" Kara laughed

 

Barbara laughed too "I'd like that" Barbara then hailed a taxi "Goodnight Kara" and Kara answered "Goodnight" back as she kissed Barbara on the cheek like a sister would as her lipstick stain is on Barbara's skin, she then got into the taxi car and waved at her as she left, after that Kara then flew back into her apartment smiling.

 

Back in Barbara's apartment she then touched the lip stain on her cheek and smiled as she then told herself that on Saturday she too would tell Kara how she feels....

 

As Kara flew back into her apartment she is then greeted by Kon and Clark on her window and she approached them 

 

"Hey how'd it go?" Clark said 

 

"Did really well I have another opportunity to spend time with her next Saturday!" Kara said

 

"Ok that sounds nice" Kon replied

 

"Anyway thank you for interrupting me I was scared I wanted to wait for the right time to tell her I guess it wasn't the right time at that moment to tell her" Kara said crossed armed

 

"Eh ok, what'd you guys do?" Superman said

 

"We just went out to the movies, parks, shopping, and watched the sunset" Kara explained 

 

"Ok anyways it's late I gotta go see you tomorrow we'll talk more about it in the morning goodnight" Clark finished

 

"Goodnight cuzo" Kon finished 

 

"Goodnight guys" Kara said as she closed the widows and the blinds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is in the works Folks!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I guess chapter 4 is done don't worry people chapter 5 is coming and I promise you that it's going to be longer than this one also don't forget to subscribe and leave kudos! Enjoy!

Barbara the next morning then entered Wayne manor and into the batcave for some computer work, she was assigned to keep track of crimes throughout the day and sone news for Batman. She loved technology and computers she was too busy in her work but as she is in the middle of keeping track what's going on in Gotham by day and the rest of nearby cities next to it to see if there's an alien trouble or a terrorist plot she is then distracted by yet another text by Kara, she wasn't aloud to get distracted it was a big risk that she would miss something and weather or not people would be attacked and died because of her but she's been working all day and she wants a break so she answers the text.

The text then reads....

 

"Hey watcha doing?" Kara texted

 

"Nothing I'm just doing some monitoring of the city I'm not suppose to talk to you right now when I'm done with my shift we can continue this conversation K?" Barbara texted 

 

"Ok sorry 2 bother u ttyl or c u l8r" Kara texted

 

Barbara knew deep in her soul that she wanted to talk to Kara or at least see her but she is caught up with all this work for her boss Bruce and she can't lose focus for a minute but she has to do her job I mean after all this is what she signed up for. Deep in her gut she wanted to tell Kara how she felt about her she's been thinking about it dozens and dozens of times even yesterday where they were spending time together and just wanted to come clean on Saturday when she sees her, she has it all planned she wants to have dinner with her, her cousin Superman, Lois, Bruce (if he's interested), and her bat brothers. Kara is the first woman for Barbara to ever fall in love with sure she's been with a bunch of guys like Dick for example but it was best for them to be friends and for Dick to be with Kory (Starfire) besides they're going to get married soon so she feels happy for them, and for Bruce she had sex with him but it was a one time thing with him besides he's old, but for Kara it's different she thinks that she found the perfect match for herself even though she is a woman but it doesn't matter she's been experimenting ever since she was a teenager and was sure that she knows what and who she wants and that's Kara.

 

But what really freaked her out was Kara's Cousin Clark Kent also known as Superman, even though he already knows the situation about Kara in love with Barbara and fully supports her sexuality Barbara didn't know and she didn't know what would she expect to see his reaction as Barbara would tell Kara how she feels to tell Supergirl the maid of might how she feels...

 

Barbara then continued to do her work for a while until Damian Sneaks up behind her and gives Barbara a little scare, "Boo!" Damian Spooked "Oh" Barbara jumped up out of her seat frightened, Damian then laughed at her "Hahaha you should've seen the look on your face hahahahaha!" Damian laughed Barbara then grunted "What do you want you little brat!" Barbara yelled "Woah take it easy Barb it was just a joke" "Just go away I'm busy!" Barbara ordered, "Ok relax anyway I saw you and your friend's texts on your phone what was that about?" Damian asked. Barbara then looked at him with a red angry face "YOU WENT THROUGH MY PHONE!!!??? YOU FUCKING CREEP!!!" Barbara shouted, "Yeah no big deal just calm down!" Damian said.

 

Barbara then looked at him with a Fuck you Face "The big deal is you shouldn't go through my phone it's none of your business!" Barbara stated 

 

"Listen I have no time to argue with your absurd none sense just calm down and relax besides I'm bored I'm finished with my training and I have nothing to do I just wanna talk just sit down and do your work while we both can have a nice conversation I'm not going to tell anybody." Barbara then did what the boy told her to do and continued to focus on her work in front of her.

 

Barbara then signs "What is it Damian?" 

 

"I know I shouldn't have gone through your personal belongings really it's none of my business I was just curious on what the others were talking about you and this girl her name is Kara the Kryptonian.... The alien. Damian straighted out the sat down next to Barbara

 

While typing and focusing on her work she then starts to multitask and talks to Damian about Kara and what's going on between the two of them she then explains to him the best of his ability and puts up an extra file about Kara Zor el aka Supergirl 

 

"Her name is Kara Zor el she's my best friend, she's also known as Supergirl I'm sure that you heard of Superman the last son of Krypton well she's the last daughter of Krypton and she's my best friend." "Her race is Kryptonian she has multiple powers which she is powered by the sun which gives her more strength, she has super speed, super strength, super senses, heat vision, X ray vision, cold breath, the same powers as her cousin." "Im in love with her and well what you heard is true." Barbara explained

 

"So are you planning on telling her?" Damian questioned

 

"On Saturday, I'm going to text her in a couple of minutes telling her that I've been thinking of having dinner with her, Lois, and her cousins Kon and Clark it's just that I'm very nervous to tell her I mean I don't know whether or not she likes me that way I mean last night she did some things for me." Barbara said

 

"What did she do?" Damian questioned 

 

"She bought me food, took me to the movies, went to the park, went shopping, we spent the whole day together but she was gonna tell me something but got interrupted by a phone call." Barbara said

 

"Did you pick up the words that she was trying to say?" Damian asked

 

"She just said Barbara I- then got interrupted by that phone call" Barbara said

 

"Try and ask her to see what she was going to tell you I mean it could've been something I think she might like you back did she show it?" Damian asked

 

"Can't tell I just couldn't see it she kissed me on the cheek and bought me stuff for appreciation but that doesn't show doubt that she likes me she's just doing it as a friend" Barbara answered

 

"Did she act nervous around you?" Damian asked

 

"You ask a lot of questions mister" Barbara said

 

"Well did she?" Damian curiously asked

 

"Well a little I mean-" Barbara was then cut off

 

"Well that's it! Due to someone having a crush then get nervous they shake they act a little weird towards you I mean have hope she might like you that way it's possible" Damian said

 

"Well I dunno but we'll see on Saturday I gotta tell her in private not in front of everybody I mean think about it (Barbara faces Damain) if I tell her in front of everybody and she rejects me and our friendship is ruined and she is disgusted by me I will jump out the god damn window and die of embarrassment!" Barbara said

 

Damian stomach then growls "listen I'm hungry lets go get something to eat upstairs" Damian says

 

"I don't think Bruce would want me to touch his food also I have to focus on the monitor" Barbara said

 

"It's ok besides this is my house too you get to take whatever you want and just relax take a break a little lets go" Damian waved 

 

"Ok but just for a half an hour that's it" Barbara said strictly as she waved an arm pointing at Damian

 

"Don't worry" Damian said 

 

The two would then exit the batcave and onto the kitchen getting some cereal or some other breakfast but as they left little did they know that the alarm went off on the computer as Darkseid and Zod himself are free from the phantom zone and are flying in space heading to Gotham in hopes of taking revenge on the Bat and Super families for defeating and imprisioning them...

 

Meanwhile back at Metropolis Kara woke up as she stared at the clock for a moment realizing she got up late at 11:30am she then dragged herself into the bathroom to brush her teeth and she stepped out she is greeted by Superboy her cousin Kon, flying and levitating outside the window along side Clark or Superman her other cousin. She opened up the blinds and let some light in and she then sat down at a chair next to the window....

 

"Hey guys good morning" Kara said

 

"Good morning" they both said 

 

"Sooooooooo Kara how was it last night and yesterday?" Clark asked

 

"Oh was perfect I told her we're going to spend some time again on Saturday and um now that thankfully Kon has interrupted me from telling Babs on how I feel about her I'm going to tell her on Saturday just cross your fingers and see how this goes" Kara said

 

"It'll be fine you'll be ok things will work out I believe in you cousin" Kon said 

 

"Wait! I hear something" Clark then began to look around and toon in on what he's hearing and it sounded like dozens of screams coming from far away 

 

"Kara Kon there's something going on somewhere in a city Kara suit up!" Clark ordered

 

As quick as the eye cannot track Kara got into her bright blue and red costume and the three Superheroes then flew to what was the noise.

 

Barbara, Damian, and the rest of the BatFamily then came quickly to the bat cave as alarms on the computers then started to go off as signals and warnings were popping up in the screens, Bruce then looked at the computer and saw that Darkseid along with Zod then teaming up reking havoc in Gotham. He then looked at Barbara and yelled "I Thought I told you to keep watch and let me know when they were coming that way we could've been prepared early!" Realizing that it was no time time to argue Nightwing, Robin, Red Robin, Red hood,and Batgirl then suited up in bat armor and took their gear and went straight into the city.

 

"I can hear it too it's coming from Gotham! Should we call the league?" Kara shouted

 

"No we can handle this" Clark said

 

Darkseid and his allies are destroying cars setting things on fire and is harming public property the GCPD and the National Gaurd are firing bullets at them but is just harmless to them. Zod then blasts heat Vision towards the soldiers then setting them ablaze or on fire...

 

Darkseid sees a helicopter above him and then grabbed a car and throws it at the helicopter but then something happened the car then was caught by Kon and The superfamily then lands on the street of Gotham Face to face with their enemy. "You won't rule earth Zod!" Superman said, "Looks like you are going to fall this time Superman!" Zod said

 

The Three stood like statues just like Darkseid and Zod and with a blink of an eye they clashed...

As soon as they clashed the fight was long as 5 most powerful warriors the world has ever seen try and stand their ground in the conflict the Superfamily then are over powered and are overwhelmed by their might so Zod pressed his signal to call his Insurgences for help and as they all arrived the batfamily arrived as well helping the Superfamily.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok now those of you who are sticking around and continuing on to the story I would like to thank you for this we're almost done here and the next step for me is to move on and wrap it up so then I can continue with my next Kara X Babs stories I'm going to write two after this and those of you who are fans of the resident evil games I'm moving on to that! Enjoy the chapter!

After the battle with Zod and his Insurgences and Darkseid the Bat and Super Families are then in the outskirts of Metropolis at the hills they then regrouped, Darkseid, Zod, and Zod's Insurgences are then apprehended and taken to Maximum security where they can be held and cannot escape or in that case hold them for a while. Up in the hills where the Heroes are Batman then looked at Batgirl as well as the Superfamily then looked at Batman wondering why is he looking at her for, the robins all then looked at Bruce as well noticing that Batgirl's head was down believing that the chaos that assured in small parts of Metropolis is Barbara's fault. Tim then whispered to Dick "Uh oh here it comes."

 

"Why didn't you do your job? Why weren't you looking at the monitors! We could've prevented the damage and deaths deflicted on the people and the city of Metropolis! Because of you people died today!" Bruce yelled

 

It was a really important thing for Barbara to keep track and the computer in front of her, it was because that if Supervillains or Intergalactic alien hostile threats were going to invade earth she would then activate the Wayne tech weapons in space or on the ground, that way the enemy would be stunned or knocked out by these weapons and Batman would be prepared earlier and head to the area where the enemy is and take them down if nesessary with allied help and without any innocent bloodshed but Batman was super pissed when Barbara didn't do her task.

 

Batgirl still with her head down in shame then mumbled the words "I'm sorry I didn't know I was just-" then got interrupted by Batman "Becuase of your weakness many civilians died and parts of the city is destroyed! Why didn't you do your job! Why didn't you listen!" Batman yelled. Superman then walked up to Bruce and said "Bruce it's not her fault it was just an accident I'm sure it won't happen again just calm down it's nobody's fault" but Batman looked at Superman "My Bat team is none of your business Clark! She's my partner not yours!" Batman growled. "Bruce I know it's not but what matters is that everyone here is alright no one got hurt and don't yell at your partner like that she didn't know!" Clark said, Damian along next to Nightwing, Red hood, and Red Robin he then walked up and approached his father head is down just like Barbara's "Damian what're you doing?" Tim whispered, he ignored it and Damian then walked up to Batman and mumbled the words "Father is isn't her fault it's-" but was interrupted again by a voice behind him it was Kara.

 

"It's my fault!" Kara shouted 

 

Batman then everyone turned their attention on her looking up in shock and confusion and Kon then looked and Kara saying "What do you mean Cuzo?" Kon asked

 

Kara then started to explain herself "It's my fault, I distracted her while she was doing her work I texted her and we were starting a conversation that went on too long and we were chatting for too long that she missed the warning! Don't blame her blame me I'm the reason why all this happened!" Kara explained, Damian then backed away in some relief that he wasn't going to get in trouble Kara got this and Barbara was surprised she cut Kara off from texting even before she got distracted she knew in that moment that Kara is covering for her which is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for her. Superman then put his hand on her shoulder and said "Kara this isn't anybody's fault it just happened, look why don't we all just forget this ever happened and just move on this won't happen again nor get outta hand again." Bruce then called the Batmobile as well as the Robins called the motorcycles and the batwing as they were all going to leave Superboy then flew away.

 

Jason then went over to Bruce as he was inside the Batmobile "Just relax Bruce it was only Barbara's first minor mistake it won't happen again" "This is different Jason i yell at her and at all of you because I want the best for all of you I expect more from you all her mistake caused the lives of hundreds!" Bruce said, "I know but she's the best out of all of us when it comes to computers and science just give her a break." As soon as Batman was about to leave Supergirl then stormed to Batman and pointed at him "Listen to me you little Basturd if you ever yell at her like that ever again I will burn you alive!" Supergirl growled as her eyes then turned red as her cape as she then continued her sentence "You don't get the right to speak to her that way if you ever do that again I will kill you!" She the walked away from him and just like that the Batfamily except for Batgirl, Superman, and Supergirl left there. Batgirl then walked over to Kara "Thank you I can't believe you would cover up for me that's so nice of you" Batgirl said "Like I said yesterday that's what friends are for we help each other out and cover each other's backs" Kara said smiling as they both are embraced with a hug.

 

Clark then walked over to the two and Barbara then asks "Um hey Clark can I ask you something? Can I have dinner with you, her, and with Lois on Saturday?"

 

"Of course you can" Clark said with a smile on his face "Just what time will you be coming by at my house?" Clark asked 

 

"Around 7:00 o'clock" Barbara said

 

"Sounds great" Kara replied back smiling

 

Meanwhile Saturday then arrived as Barbara was about to leave her house with confidence that today is the day that Kara finds out about how she feels, over and over she then started to act and play out and memorized her only line that she was going to say to her by the end of the night she was pacing back and fourth trying to get the perfect right words to say "Kara I been wanting to tell you this for a very long time now and I just want to say is that I Love you and I have feelings for you" "no that's not right ok let's start again" "Kara i been wanting to tell you this for a really long time and our friendship means a lot but I want something more I'm in love with you!" "No that's Stupid! C'mon Gordon you can do this!" Barbara then was still trying to find out but after some time has passed she figured out how to express it "Ok here it goes, Kara I know we've been friends for a really long time your one of the smartest, funniest, brightest, and beautiful Woman I've ever met and I've been having this feeling about you ever since the day we met and I really wanted to tell you this even sooner but I'm in love with you and I've always have been I want us to be more than friends I want us to be together lovers forever." "That's it that's exactly what I'm going to tell Her!" Barbara yelled in excitement.

 

Barbara then took a deep breathe and then left her apartment and heading into Clark's house.

 

Meanwhile in Clark and lois' apartment they were both preparing the dinner for Kon, Kara, and Babs the song was playing on the radio You and me by Lifehouse as they were setting up tables and but down some napkins and some glasses of water, Kara and Clark both wanted this night to be perfect especially for their guest.

 

You and me by Lifehouse

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose"

"And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep off of you"

"All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right"

"I'm tripping inwards you got my head spinning I don't know where to go from here"

"Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to prove"

"And it's you and me and all of the people and I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you"

 

"Y'know this song reminds me of you baby that I can't keep my eyes off of a muscular, handsome, sexy Prince Charming like yourself honey." Clark then put the steak in the oven and wrapped his hands around Lois' waist and smiled "And it also reminds me of what a beautiful, kind, loving, smart, wise, and a wonderful Wife that I'm happy to have!" Clark said

 

Lois and Clark smiled and Lois wrapped her hands on his neck and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

 

Kon then stepped into the kitchen seeing the two love birds making out he cleared his throat and they both stopped and looked at him "Sorry to interrupt you two but Barbara just texted me she said she's now on her way" Kon said

 

"Good anyway um dinner is going to be ready soon just get comfortable" Lois said

 

"Anyways um I heard about what's going on between Kara and Barbara" Lois said 

 

"I know Kara likes Barbara she probably is going to tell her this evening when we're done eating" Clark said

 

"I hope everything goes well I mean Kara really is in love with her she wants it to be perfect" Lois said

 

"I know things will work out" Clark said


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are the final chapter of Secret Desires! I know you guys are wondering where was this chapter I'm sorry for the delay and I promise you all that the next story will be 10 times better than this trust me thank you all for sticking in until next time enjoy this chapter

The Taxi then pulled up at the Kents house, Barbara then got out of the car and paid the driver as the vehicle drove off into the breezy dark night as it did Barbara then stood outside of the House like a statue and gazed upon it. She took a deep breathe and exhaled "Ok Barbara this is it, tonight is the night where you go to her and you express or tell her how you feel!" Barbara determinedly stated, she then walked up to the steps and onto the porch she began to imagine to herself how was this going to play out positively and negatively but mostly she sticked to the positive side of this she couldn't image what would it looked like if Kara would be freaked out about this and reject her spontaneously. "Pfffff don't be stupid just act cool think positive and you'll be ok" Barbara said and then she knocked on the door.

 

"I'll get it!" Kara said as she walked over to the door and opened it with a big smile she then sees Barbara "Hey you made it and look at you you're so beautiful!"'Kara said 

 

"Thank you and wow you look so beautiful yourself!" Barbara said 

 

"Thanks" Kara replied "Hello Barbara welcome to our home Kara said so much good things about you" Clark greeted 

 

Barbara then entered the house and Clark took off her coat for her and hanged it at the hangers behind then at the door, then Kon within a speed of thought ran over to Barbara and gave her a big hug "ooomfff" Barbara oooed 

 

"Hey Babs it's good to see you!" Kon said with a warm embrace

 

"It's good to see you too Conner!" Barbara said as she patted him on the back 

 

Lois then entered the room where everyone was in and then greeted her new friend with a handshake "Hi Barbara it's nice to finally meet you my name is Lois I'm Clark's wife" Lois said

 

"Hi it's nice to finally meet you I heard so much!" Barbara said

 

"Make yourself comfortable dinner will be ready in an hour, make yourself at home sit anywhere you like" Lois replied happily with a warm smile on her face. Clark then went to the kitchen to help Lois with the feast as Kara, Kon, and Barbara sat at the chairs and couch watching some television. Barbara then received a text from Tim grabbing and looking at her phone she looked at the text as it said "Go get her" and Barbara then giggled. Kara then thought in her mind on what was she going to do by the time they're done for the night she was planning on taking her outside and telling her away from her family and telling her but her beauty, her personality, her sexiness it's just too much for her to deal with she just wants to kiss her passionately right there and then but she has to be patient she doesn't want to ruin everything for her and everyone tonight. Kara wanted to kill the boredom that's strucking her and Barbara she didn't want her to be bored the entire night so she had to put on some music and to try and get her entertained, Kon knew this so he wanted to help his cousin out.

 

"So Barb wanna watch a movie?" Kon asked 

 

"What do movies do you have?" Barbara said as Kara got up and scrolled for the tapes to see what was there.

 

"We have The Matrix, Mean girls, Spy Kids--" Kara got cutted off 

 

"You guys watch spy kids? That movie is for little kids!" Barbara exclaimed

 

"Shut up (Kara giggled) it's a good movie!" Kara said as Barbara smiled "What else?" Barbara questioned

 

"We got Project Almanac, Resident evil, Star Wars, and Frankenstein" Kon explained

 

"Well project almanac was a good movie but nah I don't want to watch it, and the Resident evil movies are terrible so no, and Star Wars? I love Star Wars I want to watch Empire!" Barbara said

 

"Empire it is!" Kara said 

 

They put the movie on and watch it but so far Barbara and Kon were just glued to the screen being occupied and waiting patiently for their dinner, but Kara however excused herself earlier and went to the other room and was just pacing around the room for a'couple of minutes until she was then introduced to Clark again.

 

"Dinner's ready in a couple of minutes" Clark said as Kara then crossed her arms and exhaled and looked very worried

 

"What's wrong?" Clark said

 

"What am I going to do Clark when dinner's ready I have to confess to her" Kara said

 

Clark then walked up to her and puts his hands around her waste "It's gonna be fine if she just wants to be friends with you you have to deal with it, I mean I'm no Cupid but I'll tell you this telling someone how you feel about them is incredibly hard I know I've been there with Lois, at first we were friends but the thing is we had to get to know each other first like you and Barbara did, then when the time was right we had to know our feelings for each other, and after that we came together. But at that point where if you like that person and that other person don't like you that way and that other person just want to remain friends you have no control over that you can't force anybody to like you that's not the human way the best thing for you is to move on if that happens." Clark said

 

"Yeah but that's what I'm afraid of Clark it's not easy" Kara said 

 

"Ok well dinner's ready lets go" Clark said as they walked the living room.

 

After dinner everything went well everyone talked, laughed, watched movies and had a real family time, but after dinner Kara and Barbara then got ready to say what they wanted to say to each other for a long time. "Kara can I talk to you for a minute?" Barbara asked, "Sure lets go outside and talk" Kara said and as soon as they went outside their hearts raced like if it was going to pop out of their chests. Barbara then stood silent and looked at Kara it sounded weird but in the inside of Kon put the radio on and Bab's favorite song went on it was "Only one by Yellowcard"

 

"That's weird my favorite song is on!" Barbara said 

 

"You like Yellowcard?" Kara asked in excitement

 

"Yeah it's my favorite band!" Barbara said

 

"Me too" Kara said 

 

The song then began to play and they both started to notice that they're lost in their own conversation and is losing site on what they're really trying to talk about. 

 

Only one by Yellowcard

 

"Broken this fragile thing now and I can't I can't pick up the pieces"

"I've thrown my words all around but I can't I can't give you a reason"

 

Barbara is now ready to tell her and Kara is just standing there, she had butterflies in her stomach and a drop of sweat appeared in the side of her hair dripping down 

 

Notes from the song:

 

"I feel so broken up [[Broken Up]]" "And I give up [[I give up]]"

 

"Kara I-" but suddenly she was interrupted suprisenly 

 

Note from song:

 

"I just wanna tell you so you know!" 

 

Kara ran up to her grabbed her and kissed her fully on the mouth

 

Note from song:

 

"Here I go! Scream my lungs out to try and get to you! YOU ARE MY ONLY ONE I let go! There's just no one who gets me like you do! You are my only my only one!"

 

Kara then got off of Kara with a scared face and a hand over her mouth, Barbara's eyes were opened widely and just stood there, "Oh my god Barbara I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" Kara was cut off by another kiss and they both just stood there making out passionatly, they both expected something worse but it turned out to be better than they both expected they were both happy and now they got together.

 

"You do loved me." Barbara said

 

"Yes, I love you Barbara I love you so much I've always have been ever since the day we met" Kara said 

 

"Same here I was going to tell you, you are the best Kara Zor el" Barbara said with a smile

 

Their lips met again in a passionate kiss as their tongues were intertwined on the inside of their mouths as they were holding each other in their hands together in a knot.... But as soon as their process was going Clark opened the door and they both separated super fast.

 

"Kara you taking her home?" Clark asked 

 

"Yeah we're flying there!" Kara said

 

"Ok have a safe night Barb and congratulations!" Clark said with a smile as he closed the door knowing that they both hooked up. Kara and Barbara then smiled back at each other and Kara put her hands on Barbara's waste and they both went up into the night flying heading to Barbara's apartment and Kara with a smile told her new Girlfriend this.

 

"So we're going to your place hmmm?" Kara asked

 

"That's right, when we get there we're going to have a little fun when we get there" Barbara replied with a sexy smile

 

Kara then began to get excited and started to cross her legs as she was flying she was then getting wet and gasp a little, she just couldn't wait to tear Barbara up like a Christmas Present.

 

Meanwhile, they went on the roof of the building and went into Barbara's apartment there they couldn't resist their urges as they wrapped each other in a embrace, Kara then placed gentle kisses onto Barbara's neck as she let out a soft moan, and within a single instant they went to the bedroom.

 

Kara then laid Barbara down to the bed and ripped her button shirt opened like it was nothing revealing her bra and muscular structure and her skin, she licked her lips and kissed her belly and her chest, Barbara let out a soft groan and guided her lover down as hot kisses was getting absorbed, Babs then kissed her girlfriend's neck as Kara shivered a bit and she let go of her and took off her shirt. Barbara after that then unbuttoned Kara's Jean pants and was just exposed by her Bra and her black panties.

 

Kara then crawled onto the bed and grabbed Barbara and kissed her again fully, Barbara reversed positions and was on top of the blonde alien, and then started to make out

 

They were in a passionate kiss until Barbara broke it and took off her pants as Kara helped her take it off, Babs then started to kiss down Kara's neck, then throat, then boobs (with bra on), then chest, then, belly, then in between her legs, and then she was there as she took off her panties revealing her pussy.

 

Barbara then sucked on it as her eyes flew open she wondered what did Kara taste like, she tasted like oranges and peaches combined it tasted so sweet, Kara let out a gasp and a loud moan clenching the sheets and closing her eyes enjoying the pleasure that's coming to her.

 

Barbara made a face and started flick her tongue at Kara's clint she then pumped two fingers inside of her and in her mind she wanted to save the aftershocks for later she wanted it to be pleasurable as it can be so she stopped just at the edge of Kara's orgasm and unclasped her Bra revealing her bare chest.

 

Kara smiled and she began to suck on Barbara's breasts sucking hard as the redhead let out a load moan and while she she was sucking on her Babs then unclapsed her Bra, Kara was onto her new girlfriends breasts like a hungry baby she had to be careful though she didn't want to hurt Babs due to her powers she had to be cautionous on what she's doing with one wrong move she can give Barbara bruises or something worse.

 

After she was done she took off Barb's panties and laid her down gently as herself lowered and then began to suck on Barbara's vagina, the process was overwhelming for Barbara as she found herself moaning, her heart was beating fast and was so plessured. After that she climaxed "Oh god! Kara!" Barbara shouted.

 

Kara and Barbara then went onto each other, they both were kissing each other passionately as their tongues were wrestling in their mouths they then started to move and move thrusting on each other's areas slowly and then started to pick up the paste. They both started to moan loudly and Kara then began to call out "Oh god Barbara I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna Cum!!" She yelled and they both started to thrust and thrust "Me too I'm gonna cum again!" Barbara said. And with a sudden rush their orgasms hit. Kara then rested her body to Barbara's chest, the both were drenched in sweat with Barbara struggling to say....

 

"That was wonderful" Barbara said

 

"I know, you don't know how long I wanted this to happen my love" Kara said

 

"I can imagine i wanted this too" Babs said

 

"I love you Barbara, I want you and me to be together forever" Kara said

 

"I love you too Kara and we will I want to be with you for the rest of my life" Barbara said

 

They both smiled and pecked each other's lips and they both passed out.

 

They both laid there for a long while clothes scattered on the floor, motionless in the bed as they both were at peace where they were all alone with no one to bother them....

 

The morning came and Barbara awoke way before Kara did as she was aside her on the bed, then she received a text on her phone. She reached out with her hand a grabbed it on the mini table next to her it was Tim and Dick that text her she received two texts

 

(How'd it go?) 

 

(Did you guys hook up?)

 

Barbara then texted the, both replying "It went well" 

 

 

The End


End file.
